Noches de luna
by Hinamori Uchiha
Summary: Una circunstancia que los llevará a experimentar una batalla, una batalla que los encamina a descubirir sus emociones, emociones que los ayudan a entender la similitud en sus vidas. ¿Cómo se reconstruyen los hilos de una vida anterior?
1. Una simple coincidencia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y no hay ganas de lucrar con ellos. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

**Advertencias: **Tal vez algo de OoC, posiblemente lemon. **

* * *

**

**Noches de Luna**

**—o—**

**Una simple coincidencia.**

La oscuridad abundaba completamente por el espeso bosque, se hacía difícil caminar por ahí, pero no para ella, sus habilidades oculares le mostraban perfectamente el camino entre las ramas. La luz blanca de luna llena se colaba apenas perceptible por las copas de los árboles.

Hacía calor, sin embargo la brisa era fresca, debía estar cerca del lago. Bajó de la rama en la que se había detenido, comenzó su andar lento, la luz cada vez era más visible. A medida que avanzaba, los imponentes arboles eran sustituidos por unos mucho más pequeños, finalizó su Byakugan y dio un largo suspiro, por fin había salido del bosque y llegó a ese lugar que tanto le gustaba y al que siempre acudía cuando regresaba al país del Fuego de alguna misión.

El paisaje era admirable, era un lago pequeño, las luciérnagas bailaban haciendo mil formas sobre el agua. Muy pocas estrellas y alguna que otra nube se miraban en el cielo. El espectáculo mayor sin duda alguna lo otorgaba el astro brillante, la luz que emitía le dejaba ver con claridad.

Sonrió ampliamente y dejó sus cosas entre unas rocas, de momento sólo quería quitarse el sudor después de su trabajo; no había sido difícil, sólo entregar unos documentos en Sunna, se despojó de sus ropas quedando en interiores solamente. Avanzó sobre el pasto hasta la orilla del lago, tocó el agua con la punta del pie; su nívea piel se erizó al contacto por la frescura, titubeó un poco, pero finalmente se dejó caer rápidamente de golpe para poder mojarse por completo y mitigar el frío del agua, buceó por un momento antes de salir a la superficie por aire, y nadó disfrutando de un baño después de un día acalorado. Colocó su espalda en una roca recargando su peso y disfrutando de ese momento relajante.

Los sonidos de la noche siempre le habían gustado, eran tan relajantes, el viento siseando entre las copas de los árboles, el ruido de los insectos, el ulular de un búho cerca. Todo era demasiada calma al menos para ella.

**—o—**

No muy cerca del lugar, un joven de ojos intensamente negros, se escapaba de sus compañeros de equipo, alegando que haría ronda aunque no fuese su turno, pero lo que en realidad Uchiha Sasuke buscaba, era paz y tranquilidad.

Karin y Suigetsu tenían la cualidad de fastidiarlo rápidamente.

Se encontraban cerca en la frontera del país del Fuego, en una zona montañosa carente de vegetación, hacía demasiado calor por la época del año en que se encontraban y más por su ubicación geográfica, el escondite estaba completamente rodeado por prominencias que no permitían el flujo libre del aire.

Los gritos de sus compañeros y el agobiante calor que hacía, terminaron por fastidiar al Uchiha, entonces recordó un lago que estaba aproximadamente a una hora de camino normal, pero a toda velocidad seguro llegaría en menos de veinte minutos, sería la manera perfecta de desaparecerse al menos por unas cuantas horas de sus ruidosos compañeros. Sabía que en el lugar en donde estos estaban no corrían ningún peligro, más que el asesinarse entre ellos.

Era un lugar al que le gustaba ir cuando estaba con Orochimaru, pues no muy lejos existía uno de sus tantos escondites. El antiguo y espeso bosque que se encontraba ahí le ofrecía una perfecta protección. Pero a él le gustaba más entrenar en ese pequeño lago dentro del frondoso lugar. Pensó que un entrenamiento ligero a media noche lo haría sacar todo el estrés acumulado a lo largo del día.

La calma de ese lugar era absoluta, Hinata exhaló y cerró los ojos, sin embargo escuchó un ruido ajeno al bosque, como si alguien hubiese saltado a una rama a punto de quebrarse.

—¡Byakugan! —exclamó, miró a su alrededor, efectivamente alguien se dirigía al lago, llevó el chakra a sus pies, y salió rápidamente del agua. Entonces se percató de la velocidad con la que el sujeto avanzaba, seguramente era un ninja a juzgar por el flujo de su chakra.

Si la perseguían a ella, no debía dejarse ver en un lugar así, sería presa fácil para cualquiera, lo mejor era buscar el refugio de los árboles, rápidamente revolvió sus cosas y tomó un kunai, la rapidez del que amenazaba descubrirla era demasiada, no le dio tiempo de más, sólo se preocupó por adentrarse al bosque del otro lado del lago. Sus cosas si bien, eran resguardadas entre las rocas que las dejó.

Sasuke llevaba el Sharingan en sus ojos por la negrura en el lugar, bajó del árbol y observó por algún tiempo el lago en silencio, iba a deshacer su línea sucesoria cuando vio entre los árboles del otro lado un ligero movimiento.

Sin dudarlo saltó de regreso al árbol donde estaba antes, y usando sus más sigilosos movimientos avanzó rodeando el lago, tratando de llegar al otro extremo sin que el que estuviera ahí se enterara de su presencia, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, Hinata lo observaba acercarse, a juzgar por sus movimientos estaba segura que era un ninja. Pensó que tal vez su Byakugan le daría la ventaja en esa oscuridad, y no intentaría hacer algo a menos que se sintiese amenazada.

—_"¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?_" —pensó la chica, ahora tenía que lidiar con que alguien estaba a escasos cien metros de ella, en una oscuridad total, y de paso no había tenido tiempo de ponerse cualquier otra cosa, la atacaría y ella estaba en ropa interior—. _"Y por qué este conjunto"_ —Se recriminó mentalmente al observar las prendas que transparentaban completamente todo. Pero ese no era momento de ponerle atención a su sostén.

Agradecía el tener esos ojos, vio como el ninja se posesionó como a unos veinte metros de ella y se recargó en un árbol. Guardó absoluto silencio y en medio de esa penumbra esperó. No le quitaba la vista, el ninja se movió unos árboles más delante acercándose.

Sasuke sonreía prepotente, nadie, absolutamente nadie, escapaba de las manos del Uchiha cuando lo acorralaba. Tenía que averiguar que hacía una persona en ese lugar, tan cerca de donde se encontraba con su equipo.

Avanzó otro árbol adelante acercándose cada vez más, Hinata sintió que debía guardar distancia y usando sus habilidades retrocedió quedando detrás de otro árbol. Sasuke se preguntó por un momento si ese alguien se había percatado de su presencia al verlo moverse de lugar. _—"El juego se pone interesante"—_ pensó el Uchiha, sacó unos hilos de su porta-kunais; caminó olvidando cualquier resguardo que los árboles le ofrecieran, total, era un Uchiha, y no necesitaba esconderse.

—¡Sé que estás ahí! —mencionó con la voz sumamente altanera. Hinata se estremeció un momento al escucharlo, aquella voz se le hacía conocida, pero no lograba identificar a quién le pertenecía.

No respondió, y gracias a su habilidad pudo ver cuando el Uchiha lanzó los hilos que pretendían atraparla. Brincó y quedó parada sobré el árbol que antes la escondía, observando la silueta del que la había atacado. Aunque sólo distinguía el flujo de chakra se dio cuenta de que era un hombre y ya no tenía caso esconderse si la había encontrado. Ahora aunque no quisiera tendría que pelear.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al enterarse que era un ninja a quien se enfrentaba, después de todo, una persona normal jamás hubiese podido escapar de esos hilos. La pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza era la manera en que los había visto, pues bien eran delgados y en medio de esa oscuridad era imposible que alguien normal los distinguiera.

De los sellos en sus manos invocó unos shuriken que lanzó a su oponente. Hinata, con la habilidad que había adquirido, atrapó uno en el aire mientras esquivaba los otros y lo lanzó de regreso. El Uchiha sólo se hizo a un lado esquivando el shuriken. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, _—"¿cómo lo vio?"—_ se preguntó internamente, ¿qué clase de ninja era para ver los shuriken en esa oscuridad?

—Así que eres una Kunoichi —afirmó, mientras que Hinata comenzó a sospechar que no era la única con habilidades especiales en ese bosque.

De nuevo no le respondió, cosa que molestó al Uchiha, ¿quién se creía ella para no responderle a él?

Hinata empuñó con fuerza su kunai, eso había sido sólo el principio. Sasuke desenfundó su katana y sin dudarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre ella para hacer más interesante el juego; Hinata esquivó con dificultad el filo de la espada, Sasuke giró e intentó herirla en un costado, pero ella logró detenerlo con su kunai. El Uchiha la empujó logrando que ésta diera varias volteretas hacia atrás imponiendo distancia entre los dos.

Hinata respiraba agitada, mas no retrocedía, de repente sintió algo cálido correr por su mejilla, la limpió y dedujo que era sangre. Había alcanzado a rozarle el filo de la espada. Él era demasiado fuerte, lo supo desde que se abalanzó contra ella, pero sentía de alguna u otra manera que algo no andaba normal, con esa fuerza y la rapidez que el ninja poseía, ya la hubiese atrapado, pues ella hacía mucho esfuerzo en evadir los ataques, _—"¿acaso está jugando conmigo?"— _se preguntó. Vio como el chico guardó su espada y enseguida hizo varios sellos en sus manos.

El moreno decidió ponerle un alto a ese juego, y también en hacerle un par de preguntas a la chica.

—Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu —Hinata reaccionó ante el ataque alejándose rápido del jutsu y adhirió el kunai con chakra a su antebrazo, pero nunca imaginó que se tratara de una distracción, sintió detrás la fuerte mano del chico apresar una de las suyas y llevarla a su espalda y con la otra sostenía su espada amenazando cortar su cuello. En verdad era muy rápido—. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico, sin embargo recibió sólo un bufido por parte de ella.

Sasuke sintió gotas de agua caer en su mano que aferraba la de ella en la espalda, y se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba mojada y _—"¿desnuda?"—,_ se cuestionó mentalmente cuando sintió en su mano la húmeda piel de Hinata —camina— ordenó haciendo que la chica comenzara su andar hacia el lago.

**—o—**

La luna brillaba tanto que casi pareciese que iba a amanecer, conforme se alejaban de los árboles Sasuke distinguió la piel de la chica tan pálida como la suya, que con todas esas gotitas que aún llevaba encima pareciese el rocío matutino. Y también confirmó su sospecha, casi estaba desnuda.

Hinata en cuanto sintió que el moreno aflojó un poco el agarre intentó zafarse, mas lo único que logró fue que el Uchiha la estampara con fuerza de espaldas a un árbol, y fue entonces que ambos se dieron la cara, Hinata aún con su Byakugan en los ojos pudo distinguir el Sharingan en los del Uchiha y viceversa, ella desactivó su jutsu y miles de preguntas y respuestas sobre su anterior batalla llegaron a su mente. Recordó cuando el chico habló, debía ser él, puesto que se había enterado que el otro Uchiha había muerto.

Ahora estaba menos tranquila, semidesnuda, en las manos de uno de los criminales más buscados. Trató de respirar pero los nervios que le provocaba aquella mirada penetrante la sofocaron más, intentó hablar pero el chico se le adelantó.

—¡Byakugan, eres una Hyûga! —exclamó apretando los dientes, y las dudas de su pelea fueron aclaradas. Pero un pensamiento anidó en su cabeza y la ira se apoderó de él por unos instantes—. ¿Konoha te envió? —Preguntó al tiempo que amenazaba en rebanarle el cuello—. ¡Contesta!

—U… Uchiha-san —La voz de Hinata titubeaba ante la furiosa mirada del azabache. Sasuke la apretó aún más contra el árbol al saber que le reconocía. La chica de cabellos azulinos estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

El Uchiha bufó encrespado, dio unos pasos atrás poniendo distancia ente él y la chica, pero no dejo de amenazarla con su katana. Su gélida mirada se posó en los opalinos ojos de la kunoichi.

—¡Habla! —Ordenó poniendo atención a cualquier gesto o comentario emitido por ella.

—Yo… yo —Hinata tragó saliva y habló entrecortadamente, apartó su mirada de los ojos enardecidos de Sasuke—. Yo vengo de una misión.

Para Hinata la situación era cada vez más complicada. Cerró los ojos esperando cualquier comportamiento por parte del Uchiha, bajó la cabeza y al notar que no le respondía los abrió y fue cuando distinguió la vestimenta de su contrincante, capa negra con nubes rojas.

—A-Akatsuki —mencionó en un susurro apenas audible, la duda llegó a sus pensamientos y una extraña sensación oprimió su pecho, trayendo a su mente la imagen de un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, miró los ojos del Uchiha con determinación—. ¡No dejaré que te lleves a Naruto-kun!

La voz de la chica llevaba implícita una firmeza que al Uchiha le sorprendió, y no supo en qué momento pasó de ser el atacante a ser el atacado. La mirada decidida de ella le llamó la atención. Por otro lado escucharla mencionar aquel nombre que hacía mucho que no recordaba le removió los recuerdos. Naruto definitivamente tenía que ver con la actitud de la chica y decidió averiguar más.

—Ese, no es asunto tuyo —el tono de su voz estaba perfectamente estructurado para que la chica reaccionara ante él, entre burlesco y prepotente. Y como Sasuke dedujo, Hinata reaccionó.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, no te lo permitiré! —Sasuke sonrió con superioridad, ¿acaso eso era una amenaza? En realidad era una mujer interesante—. ¡Además no podrás hacerle daño, nunca lograrás vencerlo! —Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del Uchiha, eso jamás, él nunca iba a perder contra el idiota de Naruto, ese sentimiento de competencia volvió a aflorar desde lo más recóndito de su ser, si esa chica significaba algo para Naruto… entonces era momento de hacer algo.

—Nadie viene por el idiota —mencionó con una voz que Hinata no supo cómo interpretar.

Sasuke miró por un momento esos ojos, la furia pareciese haber cesado y en cambio mostraron la duda, su mirada recorrió de pies a cabeza a la chica, se veía tan frágil, tan a su merced, su vista se clavó por un instante en el pecho de ella, Hinata notó el gesto y trato de cubrirse, sin embargo Sasuke atravesó su espada entre las manos de ella, y al subir su mirada la vio sonrojarse.

Una gota de agua comenzó a resbalar por la mejilla carmesí de la chica, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, la gota bajó por su cuello, pasó por en medio de sus senos, que si no se había fijado antes eran bien proporcionados, siguió su recorrido por el abdomen hasta perderse en el borde de su braguita. Por un instante se sintió alejado de la realidad, no era normal que le sucediera eso, sacudió su cabeza tratando de espabilar ante la reacción de su cuerpo. Volvió a subir la mirada y vio una ramita pegada en la cintura de la chica, seguramente de cuando el combate.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, según él, y levantó la mano para quitarle la ramita a Hinata, que lo miraba extrañada y temerosa de que intentara hacerle algo, retiró el trozo de madera, pero su mano no se despegó de la piel de la chica, sino que comenzó un recorrido hacia arriba, y Sasuke no lo podía evitar, _—"¿qué demonios?"—_ pensó completamente abstraído por la reacción que su mano provocaba en la piel erizada de ella, tocó el borde del sostén y una bofetada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡No me toqué! —habló incluso más furiosa que antes, mientras que el Uchiha no podía contener más esa emoción de hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho, pero ella estaba decidida y no le iba permitir tales acciones al moreno.

Instintivamente se llevó su mano al lugar en donde le propinó el golpe, levantó su mirada furiosa y la clavó en la mirada frustrada de ella. ¿Qué se cría?, ¿cómo se había atrevido a golpearle?, eran unas de las cuantas preguntas que pululaban en la mente de Sasuke, y sobre todo no entendía su reacción, cualquier otra mujer hubiese hecho cualquier cosa porque él la tuviera en la misma situación que a ella. En un principio así lo concluyó cuando se sonrojó. Pasó sus dedos por su mejilla y sonrió altivamente, definitivamente era una chica interesante.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? —preguntó al instante en que pegó su cuerpo al de la chica y atrevidamente acarició una de sus piernas, Hinata desprendió el kunai de su antebrazo atrapándolo con el puño, dispuesta a hacerle daño al chico, pero este se percató de sus intenciones y con un golpe en su mano hizo que lo tirara.

No conforme con haberlo amenazado y golpeado, ahora quería atacarlo, Sasuke siguió con su atrevida caricia, y miró de nueva cuenta los ojos de la kunoichi, pero eran distintos, en ellos ya no había fortaleza, su mirada estaba llena de miedo, miedo a él, a sus acciones.

—D-deténgase U-Uchiha-san, por f-favor… —por extrañas razones no le agradó ese tono de voz a Sasuke, y fue cuando recordó, cuando pudo recordar a la tímida kunoichi.

Ese tartamudeo, la decidida acción por proteger a Naruto, sus opalinos ojos vestigio del clan Hyûga, no cabía opción para la duda.

El tiempo sin vacilación hacía cambiar a las personas y en ella lo había hecho bastante bien, su cuerpo no estaba oculto tras esa ropa holgada que usaba, ahora su vista recorría su silueta curvilínea, su cabello era mucho más largo, y su actitud le sorprendía, podía ser furiosa o la misma niña tímida de siempre. ¿Qué más escondía Hinata Hyûga? Era un misterio que iba a resolver.

—¿Sabes algo Hinata?, no te creo nada —ella levantó sus ojos sorprendida, Sasuke la recordaba, a pesar de que nunca antes se dirigieron la palabra, miró los ojos del chico tratando de averiguar su siguiente movimiento, pero al hacerlo, una extraña sensación de pesadez y adormecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, y perdió el conocimiento sumergida en un genjutsu—. No te creo nada, y me responderás a todo lo que te pregunte.

Sasuke sintió el lánguido cuerpo de la chica, la envolvió en su capa y se la echó al hombro. Comenzó su caminata adentrándose en la penumbra de aquél bosque.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí otra vez, con una historia nueva. Sí ya sé que debería estar escribiendo "Secretos" pues hace mucho que no actualizo, pero ya subiré nuevo capítulo la semana entrante. Espero que les agrade.

Besos a todos. (Edit 21-Enero-2011)

**_*Hinamori Uchiha_**

Noches de luna.


	2. El comienzo de un ¿infierno?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fueran míos, Sasuke no sería tan cabrón.

* * *

**El comienzo de un... ¿infierno?**

Despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido, sintió una pesadez sobre sus párpados, abrió los ojos pausadamente y pestañeó un par de ocasiones para cerciorarse de la completa oscuridad que la envolvía. Su cabeza daba vueltas y en su estómago había vértigo, la sensación de vomitar la hizo incorporarse bruscamente, afortunadamente para ella fue sólo la impresión.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, sosteniéndola como si pesara bastante y en cualquier momento se desprendiera de su lugar, bajó una de sus manos apoyándola en la cama y al tacto de la suavidad abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tratando de reconocer aquél lugar.

Los recuerdos azotaron su mente, haciendo su cabeza más pesada, la confusión se apoderó de ella, trató de organizar sus pensamientos y la imagen del Sharingan rodó por su memoria.

Cuando todo se hizo más claro en su mente, la desesperación ocupó el lugar de los recuerdos. Se levantó de inmediato de la cama, caminó de frente hasta toparse con la pared. Palpó todo a su camino, recorriendo con sus manos la muralla, hasta que sus dedos dieron con una textura distinta: La puerta.

La golpeó un par de ocasiones. Gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero sólo le respondía el eco de su voz, resonando por todo el lugar. Insistió con los golpes hasta que se hizo daño en los nudillos, luego trató de tumbarla de una patada. Pero nada daba resultado.

—¡Uchiha-san! —gritó inútilmente, nadie respondió.

Frustrada por el repentino encierro, dobló sus rodillas y deslizó sus manos manchadas en sangre por la puerta, hasta quedar hincada ante ella. Hipó entrecortadamente, el olor a encierro y humedad llegó hasta su nariz. El frío de aquél lugar la abrazó sin piedad. Aún estaba en ropa interior y su piel erizada completamente por la frescura; se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por darse calor. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y la confusión recorrió cada parte de su ser.

¿Por qué?, ¿para qué... para qué la había encerrado?, ¿qué obtenía? Con las lágrimas aún en sus ojos y más calmada activó su Byakugan, inspeccionando detalladamente aquél sitio. Estaba bajo tierra, había pasillos por doquier y muchas otras habitaciones, encontró la salida, luego miró a la puerta, notó de inmediato el flujo de chakra alrededor de ella, luego se concentraba en el centro de la misma, envolviendo un papel.

—Un sello —mencionó en un susurro. Y entendió por qué no dio resultado ninguno de sus golpes e intentos por derribarla. Las paredes entre cada habitación eran muy gruesas. Necesitaría al menos un sello explosivo para derribarla, pero no tenía ningún arma.

Miró el resto de la habitación, en ella había muy pocos muebles, sólo una cama, al lado de ella un buró y en la esquina izquierda un pequeño banco, en la pared colgaba una antorcha sin mecha.

Suspiró cansada, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar, esperar a que el Uchiha volviera y disipara sus dudas. Se levantó y avanzó hasta la cama, agarró la prenda que anteriormente la cubría, y distinguió lo que era, capa negra con nubes rojas; el enojo y la impotencia la hizo que la arrugara entre sus manos y la lanzara contra la puerta.

—¡No usaré eso! —gritó como si el Uchiha estuviese presente y la escuchara. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos y se arrinconó en la esquina de la cama, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Esperando.

*

Las rocosas montañas se veían con espléndida claridad, bajó de el árbol y siguió su camino despacio, disfrutando de su momento de calma, porque sabía que pronto acabaría. Brincó de nuevo a una roca, y vio la grieta que escondía detrás a sus compañeros.

Entró con paso firme. Sus acompañantes lo miraron con curiosidad, no transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando la única mujer del grupo se paró y habló.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?... —preguntó interponiéndose entre la vista de Sasuke y los otros dos—. Tardaste mucho, estaba preocupada.

El chico sólo se limitó a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Karin aún sin palabras entendió que debía quedarse callada, se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole de nuevo su visión hacia los otros y se acomodó a un lado de Juugo esperando que él respondiera.

—Iremos al país del fuego.

—Pero Sasuke, eso es completamente lo contrario a nuestros planes —discutió Suigetsu dándole un sorbo a su bote de agua.

—Los planes cambiaron. No diré más.

Juugo asintió sin decir nada, Karin lo miró con desconcierto y Suigetsu arrugó el entrecejo en un mohín de inconformidad. Sasuke giró sus talones y caminó, sus compañeros lo siguieron.

Avanzaron a un paso normal, nadie hablaba. Karin observaba detenidamente los alrededores, vio entonces el bosque al que entrarían. No pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Iremos al escondite de Orochimaru?

Sasuke saltó a otra rama y respondió con un monosílabo. La duda creció en los demás integrantes de Taka. Se miraron con curiosidad.

Dejaron atrás la luz y se adentraron en el espeso lugar. La negrura del mismo los obligó a ir entre los árboles.

La pelirroja caminaba detrás del Uchiha, observándolo en silencio. Desde que había llegado a las montañas lo notaba distinto, como si escondiese algo. Absorta en sus pensamientos de lo que podría haber cambiado la actitud de Sasuke estaba, cuando sintió chakra cerca del lugar. Se sobresaltó y tomó a Sasuke por el hombro deteniendo su andar.

—Sasuke...

Los otros dos ninjas se detuvieron apenas y escucharon la voz de su compañera, esperando respuesta de su líder.

—Es ella —respondió secamente y siguió caminando.

Juugo y Suigetsu lo siguieron. Karin se quedó parada en su lugar, intentando procesar las palabras dichas por Sasuke.

—"_¿Ella?"_ —pensó, y la sensación de celos no tardó en hacerse notar, apretó los labios en un intento por clamarse.

—¿Ella? —cuestionó Suigetsu despreocupadamente, pero seguro de que eso molestaría a Karin.

—Es una kunoichi de Konoha, la encontré cerca.

—Viejos amores —insinuó girando un poco su cabeza, asegurándose de que Karin lo escuchara, ella sólo bufó, y la cara de Suigetsu mostró la diversión que aquello le causaba. Karin estaba dispuesta a responderle pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Sasuke habló de nuevo.

—Les explicaré cuando lleguemos —mencionó mirando inconforme a Suigetsu por sus cometarios.

*

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero en cuanto escuchó ruidos en el lugar se sentó en la cama, esperando que fuese el Uchiha, juntó sus manos en un sello.

—Byakugan —y sí, efectivamente era el Uchiha, pero estaba acompañado de tres personas más.

Karin sintió de inmediato el cambio de chakra a su alrededor. Llamó a Sasuke para explicarle. Pero este pareciese saber.

—Ya debe habernos visto —habló seguro de sus palabras—. Mañana la interrogaré.

Dicho esto caminó perdiéndose entre uno de los tantos pasillos del lugar. Los demás lo siguieron y luego dividieron su camino dirigiéndose a distintas habitaciones.

Hinata siguió con su Byakugan a Sasuke, se iría a dormir.

—"_¿Pero qué es lo que piensa?" _

Suspiró cansada,y dejó se utilizar su jutsu cuando vio que Sasuke quitaba el lazo de su pantalón. Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ella estaba ahí, atormentada por no saber el por qué de su secuestro y Sasuke se iba a dormir como si nada hubiese sucedido. En verdad era un patán.

Estaba entre lágrimas y pensando en todos los insultos posibles que describieran la actitud del Uchiha, que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaron a su habitación, se giró y le dio la espalada a la puerta, encogiéndose para no sufrir tanto frío.

Se quedó estático ante la puerta, como si hubiese olvidado la razón por la cual había ido. Miró la cobija en su mano izquierda. Escuchó por un tiempo los sollozos de la chica y todos los insultos dirigidos a su persona que a veces se le soltaban entre el llanto. Puso sus dedos en el sello de la puerta, la barrera que la cubría desapareció.

Hinata oyó el crujir de las mohosas bisagras de la puerta, limpió sus lágrimas de inmediato y giró su cuerpo, la luz de la antorcha de afuera entró, lo que le hizo difícil reconocer la silueta que ahora pasaba. Pero fuera quien fuera, lo enfrentaría, buscaría alguna manera de escapar de ahí.

—Hace frío.

Sus esperanzas de escapar decayeron al reconocer la voz. Sasuke caminó adentrándose más en la habitación. La chica distinguió la manta que él llevaba en sus manos. La dejó en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Hinata retrocedió hasta que su espalda pegó en la pared donde la cama se recargaba, la repentina cercanía del chico la asustaba. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un leve instante, ambos intentando saber el siguiente movimiento pero nada sucedía, Sasuke pudo ver claramente el miedo en ella. Hinata apartó su mirada, no soportaba, no entendía como él parecía escudriñar en lo más profundo de su alma.

Sasuke no dijo más, y ella no pudo gritarle todas las cosas que quería, él regresó por sus pasos y cerró la puerta de nuevo, colocándole la barrera. Hinata observaba atenta y contrariada la manta que dejó. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era su mirada, esta vez no estaba llena de odio o maldad, era una mirada distinta, a la cual no le encontraba significado.

Levantó y tomó la cobija que le dejó, olía como él. Se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con ella, al menos no pasaría frió lo que quedaba de la noche. Pero aún las dudas rodaban por su cabeza, y es que ¿desde cuando el secuestrador se preocupa porque el rehén no pase frío?

Sasuke sentado en su cama, miraba sus manos aún sin poder creer lo que había hecho, algo había en esa chica que lo hacía sentir distinto, lo hacía sentir, cuando él había creído que ya no tenía la capacidad para cualquier otra emoción que no fuese odio o venganza. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era eso, que ella poseía.

Ambos dejaron de darle vuelta al asunto, mañana sería otro día, y aclararían sus dudas.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Al fin tengo el segundo capítulo, sí, sé que me tardé, no me maten por eso, no he tenido tanto tiempo, pero bueno, aquí está ya. Espero que sea de su agrado, aunque a mi no sé por qué pero me parece que quedó aburrido XD.

Muchas gracias a sus reviews:

** Hinata-toushirou:** Creo que tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para que se aclaren tus dudas. Me alegro que te guste mi historia. Yo también quiero actualizar pronto pero mi "sí vida" me quita mucho tiempo ToT. Te mando mil besos. :D

**Camila:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Abrazos. ^u^

**Kierinahana:** Es una alegría para mí volver a tener tus valiosos reviews en otra de mis historias. Todas las dudas que tienes se irán aclarando a partir del próximo capítulo. Te mando muchos besos. Gracias por tu review. n_n

** Layill:** Muchas gracias por lo de Super Fic, aunque creo que el adjetivo le queda muy grande a esta historia, sin duda trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo, y me pone muy feliz que a ti te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo también n_n.

**Tanuki sempai:** Muchas gracias, y sí, tienes razón Sasuke es un atrevido, pero eso lo hace más sexy [modo fangirl: On]. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Muchos besos. :D

**Haruhi Suou:** Mil gracias onee-chan. Te prometo que trataré de ponerme al corriente con los demás fics. Sólo espero que mi vida de civil me lo permita. Te quiero, besos.*u*

**Kikuta-Madaren**: Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic. Sasuke perver, Madaren también, y Hinamori mucho más *o*. Ojalá que este capítulo te guste. Muchos besos. ;D

** Akari:** Chica que también estoy molesta por el rumbo que ha tomado la historia de Naruto. Yo también adoro el SasuNaru, espero que te guste el capi. Mil besos. Gracias por tu comentario. n_n


	3. Intento fallido

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. No hay ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Intento fallido**

Giró una vez más en su cama, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho durante esa noche, no lograba conciliar el sueño, lo peor del caso y lo que le comenzaba a molestar era que no dormía porque no quisiera. Su habilidad para rastrear el chakra era la que la mantenía despierta.

Su habitación quedaba casi al centro de la guarida; en el extremo izquierdo estaban las celdas, donde según Sasuke estaba recluida esa chica de Konoha, de la cual ni su nombre conocía, y en el otro extremo, estaba la habitación de Sasuke.

Se acomodó buscando comodidad, cerró sus ojos y después de dar un largo suspiro que indicaba que dormiría al fin, su sensor de chakra le alarmó de nuevo. Desde que llegó pudo sentir con claridad el chakra de la chica y por las veces que ella utilizaba un extraño jutsu que aún no comprendía, ni entendía que pretendía hacer, no le extrañaba que intentara escapar; pero lo que le incomodaba era que al parecer no era la única sin poder dormir, el chakra que la hacía despertar una y otra vez en parte era de ella y también de Sasuke. Era inconfundible cuando se decidía a usar su Sharingan, la pregunta que a Karin le rondaba en la cabeza era ¿para qué? Esa chica no necesitaba ser vigilada, escapar de ahí era casi —casi— imposible.

—o—

Al parecer, intentar dormir después de un secuestro era imposible. Hinata Hyuga se había percatado de eso, caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña celda en la que estaba encerrada, privada de su libertad, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, desde si se darían cuenta en Konoha de su pronta desaparición o si ni siquiera la notarían, pensaba en su clan, en su padre, en sus amigos y en su inquietud de ojos azules, por quien más temía. Algunos de los planes de Akatsuki se habían hecho saber, incluida la captura de todos los bijus, si varios de sus integrantes rondaban por ahí, no era buena señal. Mientras más razones le daba la desesperación, pensaba en un escape, la noche era perfecta para ello, pero se había topado con un inconveniente, alguien la vigilaba constantemente.

Por más que esperaba a que el Uchiha durmiera, siempre que usaba su jutsu, encontraba la mirada carmesí fija en su persona, no sabía que tanto poder de penetración poseía el Sharingan, pero ahí estaba él, atento a sus movimientos. Cerró sus ojos y desactivó el jutsu, se tumbó en la camilla y le dio la espalda a la pared, se tapó con la manta y espero a que amaneciera, pensando, tramando los hilos para planear su fuga, necesitaba avisar a Konoha que Akatsuki estaba cerca.

El chico en su habitación se llevó una mano a su cara y el color azabache volvió a sus ojos, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de medio lado, casi imperceptible. En su mente no encontró explicación alguna al porqué de las acciones de esa noche. No dormiría, eso lo supo desde que volvió al escondite, aquél lugar aun le mostraba recuerdos de un ser despreciable, tomó su katana y salió, acto del cual Karin dio cuenta.

—o—

El sol cayó sobre las copas de los árboles, el trinar de los pájaros anunciaban un nuevo día. Sasuke abrió sus ojos y miró la luz reflejada en el lago que tenía frente a él. Meditar siempre le ayudaba. Pasó el resto de la madrugada sentado en unas piedras que daban al lago. Aspiró profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana, estiró sus brazos para relajar los músculos de la espalda, bajó de la roca y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el bosque oscuro.

En la guarida de Orochimaru, sus ruidosos compañeros ya estaban de pie. Karin se movía de un lado a otro, aparentado preparar cualquier cosa en la pequeña cocina de aquél lugar, pero lo que en realidad pretendía era saber en dónde estaba el Uchiha y que hacía esa chica de Konoha en aquél lugar. Había mandado con orden incuestionable a los otros dos en búsqueda de Sasuke. Una vez que se supo la única de Taka en el lugar tomó camino a las celdas, si Sasuke no aclaraba sus dudas ella lo haría.

Juugo y Suigetsu caminaban por el bosque, el primero sonriendo por las aves que se le acercaban y se posaban en sus hombros, el segundo caminaba con las manos detrás de sus hombros en los cuales Kubikiri Hōcho, su espada, no estaba, en su rostro una clara mueca de fastidio se mostraba señal de tener que acatar las órdenes de su compañera pelirroja. El bosque era amplio, encontrar a Sasuke les tomó menos tiempo del predestinado, pues éste además de dirigirse a la guarida, llevaba un jabalí recién cazado. Suigetsu suspiró, nadie lo mandaría por comida más tarde. En la mente de Sasuke anidó algún desconcierto al ver que sus compañeros habían dejado sola a Karin.

Bajó el jabalí de su hombro y con una mirada le indicó a Suigetsu que se hiciera cargo del animal.

—Hey, Sasuke, no me llevaré eso, es demasiado pesado —el moreno sólo siguió su camino y soltó un bufido de inconformidad

—Sólo llévatelo —ordenó.

El de cabellos blanquecinos chasqueó la lengua —tú siempre creyéndote el líder—, pero tomó el animal y lo echó a su espalda, Sasuke aceleró su caminar y pronto se perdió de la vista de sus compañeros, Suigetsu bufó de nuevo y Juugo lo siguió en silencio.

Karin se encontraba frente a la puerta donde Hinata era recluida, en su mano derecha formó una señal y la izquierda la posó al centro de la puerta, quitando la barrera de chakra que la protegía, dudó un instante en abrirla pues sintió una perturbación en el chakra de la prisionera, mas su curiosidad fue demasiada, estando alerta, tomó un kunai y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Haber tenido esa precaución le sirvió, pues al momento de abrir la puerta recibió un golpe que no supo definir con exactitud qué parte del cuerpo había usado para intentar dañarla, por la oscuridad no pudo cerciorarse, pero apenas se coló la tenue luz por la apertura de la puerta supo que había cometido un error y que su oponente era fuerte.

—Byakugan —fue lo único que salió de su boca, observó una extraña posición en el cuerpo de la mujer de Konoha y luego hizo el intento de protegerse de una serie de golpes. No lo logró.

Hinata tomó su chaqueta y se la puso, le quitó el kunai de la mano y se echó a correr por los pasillos.

—o—

Sasuke avanzó por los pasillos de la guarida con la calma que acostumbraba, sin embargo atento a cualquier movimiento y cualquier ruido.

Hinata había tenido la oportunidad de analizar a detalle los pasillos de aquél lugar, lo que ella no había considerado era que Sasuke estuviera justo por el cual pensaba escapar; la chica pelirroja no tardaría en despertar, los golpes que le había dejado sólo la inmovilizarían unos cuantos minutos. El chico aún estaba lejos, tenía que pensar en la manera de pasarlo por alto y evitar el combate a toda costa, llevó el chakra a la planta de sus pies y saltó al techo del lugar, caminando lentamente, tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido, una vez que sus ojos le mostraron que el Uchiha estaba a la vuelta del siguiente pasillo, se detuvo rogando porque la evadiera, el Uchiha se acercaba, y ella pensó que la pasaría pero se detuvo justamente debajo de ella, Hinata tragó saliva, al menos estar en esa posición le llevaba una ventaja de ataque.

Pudo ver con claridad cuando sonrió altaneramente, como si supiera lo que ocurriría y no haría nada para evitarlo, pues se sabía victorioso inclusive antes de la batalla.

En su pecho se arremolinó la furia y la desesperación.

—El perfume de Karin es inconfundible —mencionó y acto seguido su mirada se dirigió al techo, ella pudo ver el carmesí en su mirada, luego le dirigió unas palabras más— pero ese olor no va contigo, es atrevido.

¿Atrevido?, acaso ella no lo era. No. Se recriminó mentalmente por siquiera pensarlo, el coraje la hizo saltar sobré él con el kunai en la mano. No hubo necesidad de desenfundar su katana, la velocidad de él era superior, al instante siguiente la tenía acorralada contra el piso, y el kunai que antes lo amenazó a él, le amedrentaba a ella sobre su cuello.

Una vez más se odió por ser tan débil.

Sasuke la levantó sujetándole ambas manos y obligándola a caminar por los pasillos que ella antes había recorrido con el puro motivo de escapar. Karin ya corría por uno de ellos, miró que Sasuke ya la llevaba sujetada, se encaminó rápidamente con ellos, poniéndose en medio de su camino, obstaculizando su avance. Sin dudarlo le soltó un golpe en el abdomen a la chica.

—Eso es por golpearme, maldita, ¿creías que escaparías fácilmente? —Hinata no soltó ningún sonido, soportó el dolor, Sasuke bufó en señal de desaprobación, Karin lo ignoró por completo, el coraje y la humillación de haber sido derrotada tan fácil latían por todo su ser, Hinata levantó la mirada desafiante y ella le propinó una bofetada— Y esa es por ponerte mi ropa.

—¡Basta Karin! —gritó Sasuke y con la mirada de éste la chica entendió que debía de irse inmediatamente, el Sharingan había vuelto a los ojos del Uchiha.

Karin se alejó maldiciendo entre dientes, y Sasuke se dirigió hasta el lugar de donde Hinata había salido, esa vez sin decir ni una sola palabra más, ella seguía forcejeando pero no logró librarse. La lanzó con fuerza dentro de la celda, con demasiada brusquedad, pudo sentir furia en ese acto.

Hinata bufó impotente, seguramente él pondría de nuevo la barrera en la puerta, la única oportunidad de escapar se había esfumado en un instante tan pequeño. Se hincó en el piso y lo golpeó con fuerza.

Sasuke escuchó sólo un grito de impotencia, cerró sus puños con fuerza, él había sentido muchas veces eso, y ella debía entender su dolor… todo aldeano de Konoha tenía que sentir su dolor.

—o—

Juugo y Suigetsu regresaron a la guarida, llevaban el animal a la cocina, la mañana trascurría y el hambre se comenzaba a sentir. Encontraron a Karin agachada sobre un contenedor de agua, limpiándose la sangre que aún le corría por sus finos labios. La burla de Suigetsu no tardó en hacerse notar, aunque le intrigaba el hecho de saber qué le había ocurrido a la kunoichi. Juugo estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando la presencia del Uchiha irrumpió en el lugar. La mirada que llevaba sin duda causaba algo de temor; sin que Sasuke hablara Karin comenzó a explicarle la situación y los dos hombres optaron por quedarse en silencio a esperar cual sería la reacción del moreno.

* * *

Konichiwa, muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pido disculpas, cuando leí el capítulo que tenía hecho, no me agradó, y lo modifiqué totalmente, así que tardé más tiempo en subirlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los ue me leen y en especial a:** azulnaychan, kierinahana, Tanuki sempai, ShaddeLovegood, tenny, layill, Dark Amy-chan, rip-tony, gesy, dika no sora, Imani ki'Nara, vangelromina, takane65, angela-hinata, maribelteka.**

Un beso a tods. Dejad sus opiniones.

***Hinamori Uchiha :D**


	4. Tiempo sólo tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no hay ánimos de lucro.

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Dark Amy-chan, Suna No Hime, maribelteka, KIREINAHANA, eLisa , layill, Shiaandten, **ls adoro. También gracias por las alerts y fav's, sé que no dejan review, pero algún día lo harán ;D

* * *

**Tiempo… sólo tiempo**

El silencio era común en aquél lugar, pero hacía un tiempo que se había roto por el sonido de la lluvia insistente que caía, el olor a humedad y tierra mojada era más notorio, como el charco que crecía en su celda por el goteo del techo. Como si el encierro no fuera lo suficientemente deprimente, la lluvia no cesaba, y el sonido del agua que tanto le gustaba ahora le torturaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía esperando?, no sabía cuántas mañanas habían aparecido en el horizonte, ni cuántas noches de luna habían transcurrido en soledad. Sus días menguaban en la oscuridad de aquella cueva, y no llevaba cuenta de ello.

La rutina era la misma, tres comidas al día, y de vez en cuando le permitían un baño. Además de la chica, cuyo trato hacia ella había cambiado, conoció a dos hombres, que en ocasiones le llevaban su comida. Sus nombres no los conocía, pero el chico de cabello azulino se portaba amable con ella, hasta le había llevado una yukata de tela delgada, al menos ya cubría su desnudez.

Por su jutsu sabía que el Uchiha permanecía en el lugar, sin embargo desde su intento de fuga, no entablaba conversación con él, ni tampoco visitaba su celda.

Sus lágrimas se habían secado, sus ojos estaban apagados, sin ilusión alguna, las esperanzas se agotaban y su mente contrariada comenzaba la aceptación de la situación. Había pensado en ocasiones que su valioso tiempo se pasaría mientras ella abrazaba sus rodillas, sentada en un rincón de su prisión. En su corazón anidaba la debilidad que tanto se reprochaba, suspiró agotada.

Su jutsu se había convertido en la ventana que no tenía su celda, le mostraba lo que sucedía en la cueva y un poco más allá de ella, el bosque permanecía igual de oscuro, quizá un poco más de costumbre por las nubes que no dejaban pasar esos pocos rayos de luz que hacía días no iluminaban nada, no sabía si era día o era noche. Trajo su vista hacia la cueva, para observar los movimientos de sus celadores, aquella ocasión todos estaban juntos en un mismo lugar, poniendo atención a su secuestrador —"una junta"— pensó. Sasuke hizo un ademán y los otros se pusieron en marcha. Llevaban capas, por lo que distinguió, seguro irían a algún lado, ahora se quedaba sola con su captor en la cueva. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y ella se levantó del sucio rincón en el cual había acostumbrado sentarse. Sus pasos la llevaron a la camilla, se tumbó a intentar dormir.

Puso su mano en su cara, cubriendo sus ojos y aún dubitativo, inició su marcha hacia los pasillos más lejanos de la guarida, aún no aclaraba con la chica Hyuga lo que hacía en el bosque tiempo atrás, quizá el tiempo de encierro la haría decir la verdad.

Con pasos calmados y silenciosos llegó hasta la única puerta con barrera en el lugar, puso su mano al centro y la abrió, el sonido de las bisagras enmohecidas despertó a Hinata, y sin recordar que sus celadores no estaban pensó que llevaban comida. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando que la persona dejara la comida en el suelo y se fuera, escuchó cómo la puerta se cerró, pero nunca distinguió el sonido de la charola deslizándose por el piso, así que se levantó de la cama y dirigió su vista a la puerta. Y finalmente lo tenía de frente, sosteniendo una pequeña lámpara en la mano. Su vista se clavó en la de él, pero ninguno emitió palabra.

—**o—**

Avanzaba con altivez por la torre del hokage, su presencia en aquél lugar imponía, sin embargo su mirada apenas dejaba ver la preocupación en sus blanquecinos ojos. Sin anunciarse e ignorando las palabras de Shizune entró a la oficina de la hokage, que al verlo entendió que aquél asunto había que tratarlo enseguida.

Tsunade le ofreció sentarse, pero el líder del clan Hyuga la ignoró, Shizune cerró la puerta tras sí al percatarse de la mirada de su maestra. Aclaró su garganta, pero Hiashi se adelantó a sus palabras:

—¡¿Dónde está? —reclamó con toda la ira que un padre carga cuando su hija lleva cerca de un mes desaparecida.

Tsunade cerró los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo, no encontraba palabras con las que pudiera explicar suavemente, así que fue directamente al grano.

—Hace semanas que debería estar aquí, no sabemos nada de ella.

—¡No saben nada!, me lo suponía —en sus palabras iba implícita la ironía y no dudó en usar el sarcasmo— Supongo que ya ha de tener equipos de búsqueda en acción hokage-sama, así que me retiro, espero tener noticias suyas pronto. No olvide que Hinata es un miembro importante del clan, y el byakugan un jutsu que no nos gustaría que estuviera en manos enemigas. Esperemos que este asunto no salga de esta habitación.

Las palabras de Hiashi estaban claramente colocadas, y a Tsunade le sonaron un poco a amenaza. Tenía que hacer algo, justo en ese momento, pensó en decirle su plan a su visita, pero se percató que ya salía de la habitación dejando un portazo a su camino.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar por instinto y llamó a Shizune.

La aludida entró rápidamente y notó la preocupación en la cara de la hokage, Hiashi no acostumbraba a ir a la torre hokage, sin duda las cosas no andaban bien.

—Organiza equipos de búsqueda, tenemos que encontrar a Hinata.

—**o—**

Posiblemente ese era el minuto más largo de su vida, ninguno dijo nada, y Hinata no soportaba la mirada insistente de Sasuke, apartó su rostro y cualquier punto de la pared era más interesante que poner atención al Uchiha.

Este no dijo nada, se adentró hasta llegar a la mesita y depositar la pequeña lámpara en ella. Examinando las reacciones de Hinata se atrevió a sentarse en la orilla opuesta de la cama. Ella ya había perdido todas las intenciones de pelar con él, se percató de tomar su distancia y juntarse a la pared, Sasuke permanecía en silencio y ella no tenía ganas de hablar, pero por extrañas razones no parecía incómodo. Su vista viajó de la pared a Sasuke y nuevamente a la pared cuando comprobó que la seguía observando.

El Uchiha recargó su cuerpo en la pared, y aunque disfrutaba del silencio habló.

—¿No intentarás pelear? —su voz sonaba calmada, invitaba a una respuesta igual, Hinata comprendió enseguida que el Uchiha buscaba explicaciones, y probaría preguntando, sino amablemente, con calma.

No había porqué ser descortés, hasta a los enemigos se les puede respetar.

—No podré ganarle Uchiha-san.

Por otro lado la voz de Hinata sonaba irónica, pero aún temblorosa.

—¿Qué hacías en el lago? —soltó sin rodeos. Hinata pensó que si le contaba tal vez la dejaría ir.

—Me bañaba —mencionó, pero al ver a Sasuke con esa mirada de querer saber todo, suspiró profundo y comenzó con la historia— Regresaba de una misión en Sunna…

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, buscando un indicio de mentiras, pero no lo encontró. Hinata terminó con la historia y esperó a que él dijera algo, pero parecía absorto en su mente, frío y calculador. Notó aquella sombra en su mirada, la soledad escondida en lo profundo de sus pupilas, soledad que ella comprendía, y a pesar de su mirada fría se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que eran sus ojos, supo entonces porqué atraía a tantas chicas.

Al sentirse observado Sasuke levantó la mirada, en el rostro de Hinata se dibujó un sonrisa tenue, luego apartó nuevamente la vista. Siguió callado y ella dejando un poco su miedo y comprendiendo un poco por lo que él había pasado se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿P-porqué no ha vuelto a K-konoha Uchiha-san?

Sin duda, las últimas palabras que él necesitaba escuchar, la calma con la que había llegado a la habitación se esfumó en un segundo, tal era su odio que se levantó y la tomó por el cuello, apretándola contra la pared. El Sharingan se asomó en sus ojos, y donde había soledad ahora también había furia. Hinata apretó sus ojos por el dolor que aquello le causaba, la dejaba sin aire. Intentó quitar su mano del cuello pero no lo logró, Sasuke la soltó de improviso y ella fue a dar al piso.

—¡¿Quieres saber, eh? —Su furiosa voz resonó en el lugar— ¡Tu aldea que tanto quieres, es la culpable de lo que me sucede, me dejaron sin familia, obligaron a mi hermano a asesinar a su clan! —el nudo se hizo notar en su garganta, degradando el sonido de su voz, convirtiéndola de furiosa a quebrantable.

Hinata se levantó tosiendo y se llevó una mano al cuello, estaba dolorido por el agarre, al principio sintió un miedo aterrador, pero al observar la reacción de este la hizo sentirse extraña, dejó el miedo a un lado, la mueca de dolor y algo desquiciada le dijo a ella lo que necesitaba saber…

—¡Mi hermano se sacrificó por la tranquilidad de esa villa, es por eso que yo lo vengaré, cada aldeano morirá lentamente, sentirá el sufrimiento de Itachi!…

Sasuke en verdad estaba cegado por el rencor, los odiaba, a todos, estaba yendo a un lugar donde nadie lo podía seguir, y todo quizá por la maldita soledad en que se encontraba.

Hinata se levantó, con la yukata llena de tierra y el agua del charco en su celda, su mirada era preocupada, comprensiva…

Su boca enmudeció, su cuerpo se movió por inercia, ¿quién era ella para hacer algo por él?, nadie, no podía ayudarlo, no podía salvarlo, ni siquiera Naruto lo había logrado, pero ahora su pequeño cuerpo se abrazaba al de él, sentía sus cálidas lágrimas en su pecho, un abrazo, no recordaba lo que eso se sentía. La furia cesó, lentamente. Sus ojos lo traicionaron, las lágrimas corrían al fin, liberaban un poco de dolor, el abrazo, él lo correspondía, reparó en esto y antes de sentir más confusión soltó el agarre empujando de nuevo a Hinata, salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin decir una palabra más, Hinata no podía verlo llorar.

Ella se quedó hincada en el suelo, con las lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose a sí misma, hipando entrecortadamente. Sasuke sufría, más que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, su rencor era probablemente infinito. Se sintió perdida instantáneamente, y temió por la aldea más que nunca.

Sasuke caminó por el pasillo limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, se llevó su mano al pecho y sintió aún la calidez de las lágrimas de Hinata. Apretó el puño con fuerza y dio un golpe a la pared. Esa mujer era extraña. ¿Porqué abrazar al hombre que amenaza con matarte?, eso era ilógico.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones. Besos.

_Hinamori Uchiha_


End file.
